Happily ever after?
by Kryrain
Summary: What if Bella had died? What if she had left behind a grandchild who's grandfather wasn't Edward? What if they met and she were dying the same way Bella died? And her best friends were in trouble? Would Edward let her die or would he make sure she lived?


_**LIFE**_

_**SECRETS**_

_**&**_

_**LOVE**_

_**By: Crystal Suthard**_

It was almost two o'clock in the morning and Julya Mancini couldn't fall asleep. She was too excited about traveling to go see her father. Julya hadn't seen her father in almost six months. She hadn't seen him since he moved to Washington for a new job. Right after he and her mother had split. Now that school was over she could finally go visit him and see how he was doing. Though almost six months had past she woke up thinking when she went down for breakfast he would be at the table reading his newspaper. Like he always use to. She was stoked that she was going to see him but to her displeasure it wasn't for long. Though she loved the reason she would be leaving him after only a week she knew why her mother had gave in to her wanting to go to Forks. Her mother didn't even want Julya to go see her father at all but Julya of course wasn't going to listen to her mother about that. So in only about 3 hours she would be getting up to have her mother drive her to the airport to catch her first plane for the summer. Julya finally dozed off at 3 o'clock in the morning. In what to Julya seemed to be 5 minutes her mother was knocking on her door telling her to get up or she'd be late. Julya got up put on her travel clothes and grabbed her bags. She walked down the hallway. Then down her stairs and entered the first room on her right. The kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head. You need to hurry you wouldn't want to miss your flight." Her mom says in a very sarcastic tone. A tone that says I really wish you would miss it. Her mother then hands her a bagel. Julya gobbles down her bagel and takes her bags out to the car. She loads then in the trunk and goes back inside to grab her travel on bag.

"Hey sweetie are you ready to go?"

"Yeah mom I think I am." Julya says looking at her mother.

"Alright then lets hit the road." Though her mother doesn't want her to go she's always supportive of Julya's decisions. So when Julya decided to go see her dad her mom booked her the flight. They both go out to the car and get in. "Alright lets see the checklist for your carry on. I know you made one."

"No I didn't." Julya says defensively. Her mother holds out her hand and Julya hands over the checklist. "You know me too well mother."

"I'm your mother I'm supposed to know you this well." Her mother then reads the checklist to herself. Then out load to Julya so that she can pull out everything and check that she has it. The checklist looked something like this…

MY

CHECK

LIST

Airplane ticket

Camera

MP3 player

Book

Makeup

Brush

Portable DVD Player

DVD's

Earphones

Money

PSP games

Photo ID

Photo Album (small made for trip)

Second book (in case first one gets dull)

Passport (Just in case)

Laptop

Memory cards

Snacks

Lotion

PSP

Hair ties

"Wow did you need to pack all this? Its only a three hour flight."

"Yeah well I'm going to use this as my checklist for the carry on for my Forks flight also." Julya tells her mother. After they are sure they have everything they need they leave for the airport. They arrive there and get Julya all checked in and searched. Then it's time for the goodbyes. They both cry and then Julya boards the plane. Julya doesn't end up needing anything but her ticket because once on the plane she passes out. When she arrives at the airport the first thing she sees is her father standing with some blonde haired preppy lady.

"Daddy!!!" Julya screams and runs to him. She drops her bag at his feet and he swoops her up into the biggest hug she's ever been in. "OMG daddy I missed you. Who are you?"

"Well honey this is daddy's girlfriend Michelle."

"WHAT!?!" Julya cries. "You definitely didn't mention any girlfriend."

"We thought we might surprise you. I can see now that was a bad idea." Her father says looking from a very outraged Julya to a very embarrassed Michelle.

"I'm sorry its just a shock. Hello Michelle my name is Julya. Nice to meet ya." Julya states sticking her hand out for Michelle to shake.

"Hi I'm sorry about this. But it's nice to meet you too." Michelle shakes Julya's hand.

"There's my girls lets go get your luggage." He leads them over to baggage claim and after they grab Julya's baggage they go out and get into her fathers SUV. "So honey I have a surprise for you."

"Oh no dad another one." Julya sighs hoping it'll be a better surprise.

"It's a good one." Michelle tells Julya.

"So you know how daddy's sister lives in forks."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well it just so happen that her doctor has a son about your age and Auntie Renee has gotten her doctor to talk his son Edward into showing you around town. So when you get in instead of ancient Aunt Renee picking you up Edward will."

"One flaw in your plan dad."

"What would that be?"

"I don't know this Edward so how will I know who to look for at the airport?"

"Well I asked your dad the same question then emailed your aunt heres his picture." Michelle says turning and giving Julya Edwards picture. When Julya looks at the picture she is dazzled. This boy is the most beautiful thing she's seen. He has creamy almost white skin. Copper-ish blonde hair. And the most amazing copper eyes she has ever seen. "So did he get your approval?

"Oh yeah." Julya states.

"Oh no maybe not a good idea." Her father interjects.

"Too late now dad. Its all set up." The next week nothing really exciting happens because her dad still has to work and so does Michelle. so the day that she is going to leave for Forks excites her. When they get to the airport her dad gives her the biggest hug and tells her to watch herself.

"Dad I'll be ok I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Julya says giving her dad another hug then going to board the airplane. On the ride to Forks, Washington State Julya reads part of her book. Then she watches the DVD Becoming Jane. When she is about thirty minutes from the airport she checks her hair and makeup and fixes what she can. Then she looks at what she's wearing. _Thinking about how a guy as hot as Edward wouldn't go for a girl like her. She is too plain. Edward probably has the picture perfect model of a girlfriend. _ When they finally land in Forks Julya grabs her carry on and gets on the shuttle to the pick up terminal. When she gets there she doesn't see anyone who looks like they could be Edward. _Maybe he forgot he had to pick me up._ She hoes over to baggage claim and starts to grab her bags.

"Are you Julya?" a voice calls from behind her.

"Yeah you must be …" She trails off as she turns around to look at Edward. She is dazed by the fact that not only is he hot he is better looking then in the picture.

"I'm Edward."

"Yeah my dad told me you'd be picking me up." Julya comments snapping out of her daze.

"Well at least they told you right."

"Yeah I guess." Julya says pulling her baggage off as it comes by for the second time.

"Can I get those?" He asks though he takes them from her anyways.

"I can carry my luggage."

"Yeah but this way you don't have too. Enjoy it." Edward takes her bags to his car. "So I'm going to take you to your aunt's house."

"Alright I really appreciate the ride." The whole way to her aunt's house they ride in silence. When they get there her aunt runs out of the house telling them she has a meeting. "Well thanks for the ride again." Julya says

"Look I have to go home and do some things I'll call the house later and make sure you get settled in alright." Edward says dropping her bags and reeling around. He leaves so fast Julya can barely see him go. Julya takes her bags up to the spare bedroom her aunt had told her about over the phone. Then she unpacks her bags. The she takes a long nap. When she wakes she goes back downstairs to the kitchen to see what she can have for dinner. Before she opens the fridge she hears a knock at the door. She goes and opens it.

"My dad wanted to know if you would like to come over and meet your neighbors."

"You're my neighbor." Julya says looking into his copper eyes. She loses herself until her points and says

"More like up a hill neighbor but yeah. In fact you can see our house from your window." Edward informs her.

"Really? I want to see. you can come." Julya heads up the stairs Edward follows behind. Once in the room Julya opens her blinds and looks out the window. And she really can see Edwards house. It is a gothic looking old mansion. "Wow."

"In fact that room with the red and purple blinking lights is my room." Edward lets her know from right behind her.

"I can see straight into your room." Julya says turning to find that Edward is only inches away from her face.

"And I can see into yours." He looks at her with his eyes almost glowing. The he pulls her into his arms and whispers into her ear "you really should get another tour guide it's not safe around me."

"I think that I'll be fine." After that Edward leaves going to his own house for the night. After an evening with her aunt she decides to ask her Aunt some questions about Edward and see how much her Aunt knows.

"Auntie you know my tour guide this afternoon Edward how long has he and his family lived here in Forks?" She asks cautiously while they are watching CSI.

"umm I have to say a little over half a year." Her Aunt answers back. "Cute boy that Edward he seems to shy away from the girls in this town though and they don't seem to fond of him. He looks as if he may have had his heart ripped out at one time."

"If only we knew." Julya says thinking of just how much she does know.

"He seems like a nice boy if you hung out with him I don't think that I would worry about you so much" Her Aunt lets her know.

"I think that I am going to go upstairs and get some sleep." Julya states heading up the stairs. When upstairs she takes her things and goes into the bathroom to shower and then goes back to her room. She puts some stuff away and then looks out her window towards Edwards room. After a second she focuses her eyes and realizes that Edward is there and looking back at her. Or at least in her direction. _I could never have an effect on a guy like that. He's not looking for or at me he is just looking straight out his window. I wonder what he is thinking and I wish that I were in those thoughts._ After shaking out of her daze she glances back and realizes that he's not at his window anymore. He's not even in his room anymore. She decides to just go to bed. That was the first time in a long time that after falling asleep she didn't have nightmares instead she dreamt of Edward.

_**It's a pretty day outside well as pretty a day as you get in Forks. No rain just the clouds hanging around. Julya and Edward are standing on the sidewalk looking in the store windows holding hands and chatting. Julya walks away for a minute to get some thing. And while she is away from Edward something catches her eye. It looks like her best friend. But her best friend wouldn't be out. Not today not when she knows what's going on and who is coming to town. Thinking that it is great Edward doesn't know yet she decides to go check it out.**_

"_**Julya we should go!" Edward calls.**_

"_**Why Edward what's wrong?" She calls back. She runs back to where Edward is standing.**_

"_**Nothing but we are going to miss the movie if we don't hurry and on our six month anniversary we really shouldn't be late for anything." He says grabbing her hand. "Not since we only have another six months till you're taken from me."**_

"_**Edward isn't there anyway that you would…"**_

"_**No Julya its out of the question now let's go!" He states sternly.**_

Just then Julya awakens from her dreams. She looks at her clock and it is 12:00 the next afternoon. She gets dressed really quickly in the bathroom and then goes downstairs and fixes herself something to eat. Her Aunt had left her a note that explained that she was going to have to work and she would have to fend for herself for the day. Just after she finishes washing her dishes the doorbell rings. She answers it to find Edward.

"I was thinking we could have a movie day." He says holding up some movies.

"Sure why not." For the rest of the day they watch movies and talk. "So tomorrow you are going to actually show me around Forks right?" She asks looking at him.

"Of course I will." Then he walks over to her. "would you like to go to diner with me and my family?"

"That would be great. Let me go grab my coat." She grabs her coat and joins Edward out in the hallway.

"You know its not safe around me you really should go find another tour guide this is your last chance." He whispers in her ear.

"I'm willing to chance it." Julya says leaning in to kiss him. But to her surprise Edward lets her go and backs away. "Well ok let's go meet your family."

"Alright." Edward says stiffly. He escorts Julya out to his car. Again they don't speak the whole car ride until Julya starts in.

"You know one of my ancestors Bella used to live in Forks."

"What did you just say?" Edward says looking bewildered.

"My ancestor Bella your old girlfriend used to live up here Edward."

"How did you…" Edward tailed off

"Her diary. Though she said to stay away she said that one day one of her grandchildren down the line should find you and see how you are doing. Alice too." Julya tells Edward looking him in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It just happened. I was coming here to look for you and it turned out your father is my aunt's doctor. So here it is a hundred years later and you are fine and back in forks."

"Who knows?"

"Just me the diary went from my grandmother to me. She gave it to me when she died."

"I don't know what to say."

"Me neither but I have a confession."

"What?"

"I now know the connection she felt because I'm feeling it to." She leans into Edward. Who has pulled off the road and parked the car. To her utter amazement he lets her kiss him even kisses her back. Then he grabs her face in his palms and pulls back slowly.

"I cant do this. Bella was the only girl I ever let close to me and she died because of me."

"Edward not because of you it was cancer you didn't give it to her."

"I could have changed her, I could have saved her."

"Edward she understood though. I have her diary at my aunt's you can have it. Well after I meet your family in person if that's ok."

"I think you deserve that." Edward says pulling back into the road. He then drives the rest of the way up the hill to his house. After they get there Edward parks the car and escorts her to the house.

"Dr. Cullen, Esme, Rosalile, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice right?" Julya says looking at each.

"Well looks if you and Edward did a lot of talking." Then Edward looks at his family and explains the situation. "Well looks like you know our secret and explains your ability malfunction and the smell."

"What? I know you could smell me but you smell everyone." Julya says looking at Edward.

"Julya lets talk." He says leading her up the stair and to what Julya assumed is his room. Based on the lights. "Look I wasn't going to tell you but Bella had a special smell to me and while hers was strong. Well yours is stronger to me."

"What's that mean?" Julya asks.

"I don't know I just think we need to see what happens."

"Alright. I agree but Edward I need to know something."

"What?"

"Is it usual for girls to feel like they can't let you go and want to be close to you?"

"Only for Bella." This time when she comes close Edward reaches out for her and cups her cheeks in his strong hands. Julya can't move. All she could do was let him tilt her head up until she looks into those penetrating eyes she was sure could read her soul. They hypnotized her like those of a deadly predator lulling its prey.

She quivered in his embrace.

Then, hot, demanding lips covered her own. Julya moans in response. She'd heard all her life about kisses that made women weak in their knees, but this was the first time she'd ever experienced one.

Oh, but he felt good, smelled good, and he tasted even better.

Of their own accord, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, broad and rock-hard.

"We should get back down to the family." Edward tells Julya calmly.

"Cant we just stay here for a little while longer?" she asks her arms wrapping around his shoulders again. Instead of pushing her off his arms go around her waist.

"No we really should eat and get you back to your aunts." He lets her know.

"You guys don't eat and I'm not hungry for food."

"You should know from Bella's Diary that you will see me later or if you fall asleep I will see you later. But this is moving really fast. I never let it go that far with Bella for fear of hurting her. And I worry if I don't show some restraint now I could hurt you and that would kill me. So please lets go downstairs."

"Edward!" a voice calls from downstairs.

"Coming Esme." Edward replies. When they get downstairs Esme tells them that Julya's aunt wants her to come home for the night. As Edward pulls into her aunt's driveway a couple of minutes later she physically turns his face to look at her.

"Edward I hope to see you tonight but if I don't goodnight." Julya leans in and kisses him. This time the kiss deepens a little further then the last and she actually feels his razor sharp fangs. Edward pulls away very suddenly causing his teeth to cut Julya's tongue. She tries to hide it afraid of how he might react.

"You'll see me because we need to go over a few ground rules." Then he looks in front of him at her aunt's house. "No need to pretend I didn't cut you I felt it. And I can smell the blood."

"It was an accident and I'm fine."

"Yeah well the kind of accident I would like to prevent." He walks her to her door after the get out of the car.

"See ya later."

"yeah." Is all he says. As soon as she says hi to her aunt and tells her how nice Edward was and how tried she is she goes up to her room. She checks to make sure the window isn't locked. It was so she unlocks it and opens it. Then she grabs her red and white cheer shorts and a white tank and changes. Then she grabs her book to wait for Edward.

"What are you reading?" Edward asks. Startled by the fact that she didn't hear him come in she jumps.

"Oh ummmmm Da Vinci code."

"Pretty good look we need to have a serious conversation."

"Can we do it in the morning I'm pretty tired and I need to sleep." She tells him with a yawn.

"I'll go."

"No! Wait stay sleep with me."

"Julya…"

"Please I'll behave." Edward sighs but joins her on the bed. He tucks her in and lies on top of the blankets like he used to do with Bella. Julya cuddles up against him and he cant help but to wrap his arms around her. After a couple of minutes he hears her labored breathing and knows that she has fallen asleep. Thinking about how this was all happening too fast he tries to rest his mind since he can't sleep. After about 5 minutes of worrying about how this was going to go his phone starts to vibrate.

"Hello… ok…. I have to leave a note then I will be right there."

8


End file.
